Flashback
by Parfait Neko-Dobe
Summary: MultiChap! Bagaimana bisa aku melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura, sedangkan cintanya saja masih tersisa di hatiku. Walau begitu semuanya telah berubah, Sasuke kini bukan milikku lagi. Romance, Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic ku yang kedua,.

Silahkan dibaca..

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexNaruto

Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai

Rated : T

-oooooOOOooooo-

=FLASHBACK=

* * *

**MultyChap**

Chapter 1

**Naruto POV**

"Naruto, kenalkan ini pacarku. Namanya Sasuke. Sasuke, ini Naruto teman sekelasku." ucap Sakura memperkenalkan pacar barunya padaku. Dan beberapa detik saat itu, aku sempat mematung dan pandanganku mulai kabur ketika aku melihat sosok pacar teman baikku ini. Aku benar-benar tersentak kaget. Orang yang selama ini kurindukan, orang yang dulu pernah kusuka sekarang adalah milik orang lain. "Naruto! Naruto! Kau kagetkan melihat pacarku yang super ganteng ini?" sambung Sakura. Dan kulihat Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil menatapku dingin.

"Cerewet, ah! Ano~ kenalkan!" seruku. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, teman baik Sakura." tambahku memperkenalkan diri dengan rasa gugup yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Hnn," gumamnya singkat.

Sasuke pun mengikuti alur yang sedang aku buat, dan kami berkenalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan sepertinya Sakura begitu bahagia telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke, orang yang selama ini memang dia sukai.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu. Hari ini aku ada les, aku sudah hampir terlambat. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu acara kalian."

"Heh, kok begitu? Kau nggak ganggu, kok." ucap Sakura.

"Em-em, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa besok, ya?" Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan mereka di sana. Sebenarnya ini bukan jadwal untuk les, namun aku hanya tak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana. Karena 'Dia' membuatku mengenang masa lalu. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat mereka bersama? Cintanya saja masih tersisa di dalam hatiku.

Beberapa saat aku terkejut, di persimpangan jalan ternyata dia mengejarku.

"Naruto! Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kiriku. Terlihat nafasnya mulai memburu, sepertinya dia memang sengaja mengejarku sampai sejauh ini.

"Sasuke? Ke-kenapa kau malah ke sini? Bukankah kau sedang bersama Sakura?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kenapa kau pura-pura tak mengenalku?"

Sejenak aku terdiam dan ada sedikit rasa senang di hatiku. "Hahaha, kamu mengejarku hanya untuk menanyakan hal ini?" timpalku penuh tawa bermaksud menyembunyikan perasaan yang sekarang melanda di hatiku.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu."

"Ah, maaf." kataku meminta maaf. "Hati cewek itu sangat sensitive, apa lagi hati Sakura. Aku hanya tak ingin dia tahu tentang kita, tahu tentang hubungan yang tak lazim itu." gumamku.

"Naruto, kau masih,"

"Sudahlah! Kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi." potongku.

"Naruto, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Rambutmu,"

"Ah, aku malas ke salon. Jadi agak panjang di bagian ini." bohongku sambil mulai mengelus rambut di samping telingaku. Padahal aku memang sengaja membuatnya terlihat panjang. Jangan bangunkan perasaan yang telah aku pendam. Waktu yang telah lama berhenti, seolah berjalan kembali sekarang.

Akhirnya Sasuke pergi kembali pada Sakura, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah aku katakan padanya. Terlintas penyesalan di hatiku mengapa kami putus dulu, tapi apa daya semua sudah berubah. Dan Sasuke bukanlah milikku lagi.

-oooooOOOooooo-

* * *

Kubuka lembaran album foto yang telah lama kusimpan. Di dalam album itu tersimpan banyak sekali kenangan tentang aku dan Sasuke. Baru kuingat ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari album foto yang sedang kupegang. Ada sebuah strap gantungan hp yang berbentuk rubah dan pita orange yang mengikat di lehernya. Gantungan hp yang benar-benar menghidupkan kenanganku, sebuah hadiah yang diberikan Sasuke untukku. Karena ingin mengubur semua kenangan masa laluku, akupun mulai menutup rapat album foto dan menyimpan gantungan hp itu. Namun entah ada angin apa aku mulai memasang kembali strap itu di ponselku.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, aku dikagetkan dengan suara ponselku yang berbunyi. Dan ternyata ada nama Sakura tercantum di layar ponselku. Malas rasanya untuk mengangkat telepon itu darinya, namun dengan terpaksa aku pun mengangkat telepon dari sahabatku itu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyaku basa-basi mengangkat telepon dari Sakura.

"Aku bisa minta tolong nggak sama kamu?" timpalnya.

"Minta tolong apa? Selama aku bisa, aku pasti akan menolongmu."

"Bisa nggak kamu bilangin sama Sasuke, kalau aku batalin janji pergi dengannya. Please." rengeknya di telepon.

"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kamu membatalkan janji seperti itu?"  
"Hari ini Ibuku dibawa ke rumah sakit, jadi aku harus nemenin Ibu di sana."

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak menelpon Sasuke saja?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ponselnya sedang tidak aktif. Kalau sekitar jam segini Sasuke sedang kerja part time di cafeteria. Nanti aku sms saja alamat tempat kerja Sasuke."

"Baiklah. Ano~ bolehkah aku tanya satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Baru juga seminggu yang lalu. Emm~ Sebenarnya kalau aku nggak memaksanya untuk berpacaran, sekarang kami pasti nggak bakalan jadian. Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya dia sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi aku bilang saja kalau dia belum menemukan seseorang itu jadian saja denganku. Dan jika kau sudah menemukannya, kamu boleh ninggalin aku. Tapi," hela Sakura sejenak dan kemudian disambungnya kembali. "Walau aku bilang begitupun, dia masih bersikeras tidak mau berpacaran denganku. Akhirnya aku terpaksa membohonginya."

"Berbohong?"

"Ya, aku bilang kalau hidupku tak lama lagi. Ada sebuah penyakit yang telah lama bersarang, dan lama kelamaan telah menggerogoti tubuhku. Makanya di saat-saat terakhirku aku ingin dia menemaniku. Dan mendengar permohonan itupun Sasuke meyetujuinya, dia akan menjadi pacarku selama dia belum menemukan orang yang ditunggunya. Aku tahu kalau cara ini salah untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa menjadi milikku." seru Sakura bersemangat.

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiranku, mengapa begitu tega Sakura melakukan cara yang seperti itu untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang. Aku tak habis pikir dengan keegoisan yang membuat buta hati seseorang. "Emm~ Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang saja. Alamatnya di email saja, ya?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, ya?"

"Sama-sama." Setelah itu aku pun menutup telepon dari Sakura dan mulai mengganti pakaianku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah email dari Sakura masuk, dia memberiku sebuah alamat dimana Sasuke bekerja.

-oooooOOOooooo-

* * *

Sesampainya di depan cafetaria dimana Sasuke bekerja, aku hanya berdiri diam di sana. Aku tak berani memasuki cafetaria itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap lurus arah pintu cafeteria, hingga ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana dan memanggil namaku.

"Naruto?" panggil seseorang itu terkejut saat melihatku berada di sana.

"Sasuke,"

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam cafeteria itu. Dan aku pun memberitahunya tentang Sakura yang membatalkan janji pergi dengannya besok.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Emm~ itu. Besok Sakura tidak bisa datang, dia membatalkan janji bertemu denganmu. Soalnya hari ini Ibunya sedang masuk ke rumah sakit."

"Hnn, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nasib dua tiket ini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengurangi ekspresi dinginnya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Ternyata kamu masih sama saja seperti dulu. Tetap saja dingin seperti es saat mengajakku pergi." kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit, tanda bahwa diriku juga ingin pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Kutunggu kau jam dua siang besok. Lalu, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke menawariku minum.

"Tidak perlu."

"Hnn, masih sama seperti dulukan?" timpal Sasuke dan membuatkan segelas juice orange untukku. Walau begitu aku senang bisa bersamanya hari ini.

"Ne~ Sasuke, aku dengar tentang seseorang yang sedang kau tunggu. Kamukan sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan Sakura, jadi seharusnya kamu lupakan seseorang itu dan mulai berpikir serius terhadap Sakura. Jangan setengah hati, ya?" kataku.

"Dia mengatakannya padamu? Dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menyukainya. Aku pun juga tahu kebohongan yang dia buat untukku, tentang penyakit yang dia katakan."

"Tapi, kau bisa menyakiti perasaan Sakura nantinya."

"Walau dipaksa seperti apapun juga, dari awal dia tahu bahwa dia akan tersakiti olehku. Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?"

"Kitakan teman."

"Teman? Kalau tidak boleh setengah hati, berarti aku harus mutusin dia, ya? Kenapa kau tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Kau hanya takut dengan rasa sakit, kau hanya takut dengan cemooh orang lain dan tak pernah jujur padaku."

"Cukup! Sudah cukup!" bentakku.

"Naruto, kau tahu orang yang selama ini kutunggu adalah orang yang sedang berada di hadapanku sekarang. Dia adalah kau! Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Kau tahu, hidupku hancur gara-gara kau! Gara-gara kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Perasaanku mulai kacau, kata-kata yang selama ini tak ingin aku dengar akhirnya terlontar sudah. Aku begitu bingung dengan perasaan yang sudah lama aku pendam sendirian dan mulai muncul kembali hari ini.

Lalu aku pun beranjak dari kursiku, namun sebuah gelas tersambar oleh tanganku dan jatuh. "Ah, maaf. Biar aku saja yang,"

"Jangan disentuh!" teriaknya. "Biar aku saja yang bersihkan pecahan gelas ini. Kau terluka?" tambahnya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Naruto,"

"Aku nggak mau ketemu!" teriakku. Lalu aku pun berlari pergi meninggalkan cafeteria itu dan tak menggubris teriakkan Sasuke yang sedang memanggilku. Biar kini Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura, dengan berjumpa dengannya kembali saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi kini…

-oooooOOOooooo-

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah aku terdiam di kamar dan hanya bisa menangisi apa yang telah kuperbuat tadi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ponselku pun berbunyi dan ada sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, Sasuke. Namun sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungiku, aku tak berani mengangkat telepon itu. Hingga sebuah email masuk ke ponselku.

'_**Beruntung nomer ponselmu tak pernah berubah. Aku benar-benar senang bisa melihatmu lagi.'**_ Email singkat dari Sasuke.

Aku pun juga tak berani membalas email dari Sasuke itu. Dan baru kusadari strap rubah milikku sudah tak terpasang lagi di ponselku.

Keesokkan harinya.

Ini adalah hari minggu, cuaca mendung dan tanda akan turun hujan. Hari ini aku ingin makan pasta dan aku pun pergi ke supermarket. Namun saat aku sedang membeli bahan masakkan, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Naruto," sapa Sakura padaku.

"Sakura? Kau sedang belanja?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku ingin memasak untuk Ibu."

"Oh~"

"Ano~ Naruto, kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan padaku. Aku memang kehilangan strap pemberian Sasuke, namun mana mungkin aku mengatakan kepadanya. Aku takut dia akan salah paham jika tahu strap itu pemberian Sasuke.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura gugup. "Emm, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, ya?"

"Ah~ iya."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan supermarket. Hari ini Sakura tampak terlihat aneh, mungkin dia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ibunya. Setelah itu aku juga segera pulang ke rumah dan ingin segera membuat pasta.

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata rumahku sudah kosong dan tak ada orang sama sekali. Ayah dan Ibu pergi bekerja, padahal inikan hari minggu. Sedangkan Deidara, kakakku juga sedang ada jadwal pergi kencan dengan pacarnya. Kulihat jam dinding di dapur, ternyata sudah jam dua lebih dua puluh menit. Aku bingung. Suara jam dindingpun seperti berdetak keras hingga membuatku risih. Kepalaku hanya bisa memikirkan Sasuke, tak ada yang lain selain dia. Hingga pasta yang sudah matangpun aku tak tahu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke cafeteria tempat Sasuke bekerja. Tapi café itu tutup, hatiku mencelos hebat saat mendapati aku tak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggilku. "Naruto!" dan itu adalah suara Sasuke. Dia menungguku sampai aku datang. "Kukira kau tak akan datang." timpalnya.

"Aku,"

"Kita pergi." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi. Akhirnya aku mengikuti kemanapun dia mengajakku. Dan sampailah di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar membuatku kaget. Sasuke telah membangkitkan lagi ingatan yang selama ini telah aku pendam lama. "Kamu masih ingat tempat ini? Waktunya pun sama seperti waktu itu." tanya Sasuke padaku.

Aku benar-benar kaget saat dia mengajakku ke tempat ini. Tempat ini, jam tiga lebih tiga puluh menit. Dimana aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Memutuskan hubungan yang tak lazim itu dengan segala kebodohanku hanya karena kesalahpahaman dan diriku yang tak mampu mendengar ejekkan orang lain padaku.

-oooooOOOooooo-

To Be Continued.

* * *

Akhirnya,,

Chapter selanjutnya adalah Chapter final ya..

Sankyuu.. n_na


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih atas Review yang diberikan pada fanfic SasuNaru ini.

Dan saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih.

Dan ini adalah Chapter Akhirnya.

Silahkan Membaca. n_n/

-oooooOOOooooo-

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SN a.k.a SasukexNaruto

Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai

Rated : T

-oooooOOOooooo-

=FLASHBACK=

Chapter 2-Final

Aku benar-benar kaget saat dia mengajakku ke tempat ini. Tempat ini, jam dua lebih empat puluh lima menit. Dimana aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Memutuskan hubungan yang tak lazim itu dengan segala kebodohanku hanya karena kesalahpahaman dan diriku yang tak mampu mendengar ejekkan orang lain padaku.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Pagi yang cerah membuatku bahagia hari ini. Sudah dua bulan penuh aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, kakak kelasku di sekolah. Kami memang sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami sampai lulus nanti. Karena kami tahu hubungan yang tak lazim ini banyak dicemooh orang-orang.

Pagi ini aku mendapatkan sebuah email dari Sasuke, dia mengajakku pergi ke taman ria sepulang sekolah nanti. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah, karena ada kerja part time pagi. Makanya dia membuat janji bertemu nanti siang. Membaca emailnya saja sudah membuatku bahagia, apalagi dia mengajakku berkencan nantinya.

Setelah itu aku pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan hati senang, namun entah kenapa semua jadi berubah hari itu. Aku merasa semua orang menatapku aneh, mereka mulai menjauhiku dan berbicara di belakangku. Saat aku merasa itu hanya perasaanku saja, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Beberapa kertas tertempel di mading, dan saat kulihat ada fotoku dan Sasuke di sana. Foto saat kami berciuman di suatu tempat. Aku pun kaget dan berusaha melepas kertas itu, namun seberapa usahaku untuk melepas kertas itu, banyak sekali yang tertempel dimana-mana. Aku mulai takut, semua teman-temanpun menjauhiku. Aku dikucilkan, mereka membuang kursiku ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Dan saat aku menemukannya, banyak coretan di sana. Mereka memaki-makiku dengan kata-kata kasar dan kotor. _(Dasar HOMO! Mati saja kau! Kami tak sudi berteman dengan seorang HOMO! Menjijikkan! Munafik!)_

Namun tidak sampai di situ saja, aku pernah di kunci di gudang beberapa jam hingga aku bisa keluar dari jendela yang terbuka. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut!

Setelah jam sepulang sekolah pun aku ke tempat dimana Sasuke menungguku. Kulihat dia berdiri menungguku sambil bersandar dinding taman itu. Dan saat dia melihatku, dia pun langsung menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku. Namun tanganku menjadi gemetar dan tak sengaja aku menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang menarikku. Dia terlihat kaget dan hanya menatapku aneh.

"Maaf, aku ingin putus. Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita." kataku.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke. "Kau sedang bercandakan? Hei, Naruto! Naruto!"

"Maaf, aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Maaf. Maaf."

Hanya kata maaf mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, beribu kali maaf tak akan cukup mengobati rasa kecewamu padaku. Akhirnya aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, dia mencoba mengejar dan menarik tanganku namun aku berhasil melepaskan diri darinya. Air mataku tak kuat lagi untuk kubendung dan akhirnya mengucur deras begitu saja.

Hingga keesokkan harinya aku pindah sekolah dengan alasan peyiksaan.

**-End of Flashback-**

**

* * *

**

"Naruto, di sini aku ingin memperbaiki masa lalu. Aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku secara sepihak dulu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa hanya karena cemooh orang-orang kau memutuskanku? Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu semua, Neji yang memberitahuku. Kau disiksa oleh teman-temanmukan? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak perlu memberitahumu. Aku tak ingin kau tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Mulai sekarang, kumohon lupakan masa lalu. Kau sudah ada Sakura, kau bisa menjalani kehidupan normal saat ini. Dan aku tak ingin menghancurkan hidup sahabatku. Maaf," kataku. "Maafkan aku." Timpalku untuk terakhir kalinya dan aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya kembali di sana. Masih sama seperti dulu, aku hanya bisa melarikan diri darinya. Aku tak mampu menatap wajahnya, aku hanya takut akan tersakiti lagi. Aku memang seorang pengecut.

* * *

-oooooOOOooooo-

Sudah beberapa hari ini setelah pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Aku kembali menjalani kehidupanku sebagai laki-laki normal. Namun aku merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Sakura padaku. Di sekolah dia seperti menghindariku. Saat aku menyapanya, dia tiba-tiba mengacuhkanku dan saat aku menelponnya pun dia tak mau mengangkat teleponku.

Siang ini hujan kembali mengguyur di kota Jepang, semakin hari semakin deras.

"Hujannya tak berhenti-henti." Gumamku. Aku harus kembali ke awal lagi, seiring berjalannya waktu aku pasti bisa melupakan Sasuke dan segalanya tentang dia di hatiku. Kuintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela, air hujan menitik deras dan aku terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumahku. Sakura? Segera aku bergegas turun menuruni tangga dan mengambil payung untuk keluar rumah. Kuhampiri Sakura dan kupayungkan payung ke atas kepalanya. "Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit, lho." sahutku melihatnya tampak terdiam mematung, namun tubuhnya mulai gemetar kedinginan atau entah ada alasan apa. Sekilas Sakura menghempaskan tanganku hingga payung yang memayungi kami pun terjatuh saat itu. Dan air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhku.

"Pembohong! Dasar pembohong! Kenapa kau membohongiku? Padahal kitakan sahabat?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi sambil menangis di hadapanku. Hatiku mulai tersentak, kupikir Sakura sudah mengetahui semua hubunganku dengan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau pura-pura baru mengenal Sasuke? Dan kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dariku? Padahal kau sudah kuanggap lebih dari sahabat, Naruto. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, aku mempertemukan kau dan Sasuke. Tapi, hanya aku yang tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Nggak perlu! Kalau benar-benar demi aku, kenapa sejak awal kau tak jujur padaku? Kemarin saat aku ke café Sasuke, aku bertemu dengan teman-teman Sasuke di Junior High School. Dan ternyata, dulu kau satu sekolah dengan Sasukekan? Kau dulu pacar Sasukekan? Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kamu tak perlu lagi membohongiku." ucapnya sambil menangis. "Hah~ aku kecewa denganmu, Naruto. Ternyata kau adalah seorang homo! Menjijikkan!" timpal Sakura hingga membuatku harus kembali mengulang masa lalu yang sangat kelam. "Dasar menjijikkan! Mati saja kau!" bentaknya sambil menampar pipiku. Aku hanya diam, aku tak tahu harus bebicara apa. Hatiku tak kuasa menjawab, ternyata hanya membuat Sakura terluka. Kata apapun yang kukatakan nanti, aku takut hanya terdengar alasan belaka. Kemudian Sakura melempar sesuatu ke arahku. Strap rubahku yang hilang? "Sasuke yang memberikannya padaku. Dia menyuruhku mengembalikannya padamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kemarin, aku sadar bahwa strap itu sama persis dengan strap yang dipakai Sasuke. Dan kemarin, Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku benci padamu Naruto! Aku benci padamu! Seandainya saja aku tak pernah mengenalkanmu pada Sasuke, seandainya saja kau tak pernah ada! Puaskan kau sekarang? Dasar menjijikkan!" Sakura tertawa di hadapanku, namun aku tahu betapa sakit hatinya karena kesalahanku. Lalu Sakura pun pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan beribu maaf di hatiku. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf.

* * *

-oooooOOOooooo-

Keesokan harinya.

Mataku sembab dan membengkak, kaki terasa berat karena tadi malam aku menangis sampai larut malam hingga tertidur. Kubuka pintu dan mulai menanjakkan kaki untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Matahari yang panas itu pun mulai menyilaukan mataku yang sembab dan membengkak. Namun ada sebuah sosok yang kembali menyilaukan mataku. Kulihat Sasuke sedang berdiri menungguku.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega dan nyaman saat melihat senyumannya. "Akhirnya terungkap semua. Sakura kemarin datang ke rumah dan menangis."

"Ya, dia juga datang ke rumahku."

"Hnn,"

"Mungkin tanpa kita sadari kita sudah melukai hati orang lain." ucapku dengan tawa kecut menghiasi mimik wajahku.

"Hnn, Naruto." panggilnya. "Aku belum mendengar perasaanmu. Untuk saat ini lupakan Sakura." Sekejab tubuhku beku dan mulai menundukkan kepala, aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. "Naruto." panggilnya sekali lagi.

Aku pun dengan berani menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap Sasuke penuh keberanian. "Aku sudah tak peduli lagi." timpalku dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirku. "Ternyata aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hnn," sungutnya. Lalu Sasuke memelukku, memeluk erat tubuhku.

Entah kenapa air mataku kembali mengalir deras, aku merasa bahagia saat ini. Aku sudah tak peduli. Aku tak peduli lagi orang-orang mau menghina dan mencemooh hubungan kami. Kami benar-benar sudah tak peduli anggapan orang lain. Dan jika hubungan kami tidak diterima di sini, kami akan pergi ke kota lain. Dan jika kami tidak diterima kembali, kami akan pergi lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Pergi kemana pun ke tempat yang bisa menerima hubungan kami ini. Hanya satu yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia, asal Sasuke bisa bersamaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Seandainya waktu yang bergulir berhenti saat ini juga. Tuhan, hanya kau yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku mohon, jangan pisahkan kami untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kemudian Sasuke mulai mengecup keningku, lalu turun ke mataku dan terakhir dia mencium bibirku.

-oooooOOOooooo-

The End


End file.
